NHL players L
This is a list of National Hockey League (NHL) players who have played at least one game in the NHL from 1917 to present and have a last name that starts with "L". LAA-LAF * Antti Laaksonen * Mike Labadie * Jason LaBarbera * Neil LaBatte * Jean-Francois Labbe * Moe L'Abbe * Marc LaBelle * Leo Labine * Gord Labossiere * Max Labovitch * Dan Labraaten * Yvon Labre * Patrick Labrecque * Guy Labrie * Elmer Lach * Michel Lachance * Scott Lachance * Blaine Lacher * Francois Lacombe * Normand Lacombe * Dan LaCouture * Alphonse Lacroix * Andre Lacroix * Daniel Lacroix * Eric Lacroix * Pierre Lacroix * Andrew Ladd * Randy Ladouceur * Nathan LaFayette * Rick LaFerriere * Christian Laflamme * Guy Lafleur * Rene Lafleur * Pat LaFontaine * Bob Laforest * Mark Laforest * Claude LaForge * Marc Laforge * Pete Laframboise * Del LaFrance * Leo Lafrance * Jason Lafreniere * Roger Lafreniere LAG-LAM * Jean-Guy Lagace * Brooks Laich * Tom Laidlaw * Quintin Laing * Rob Laird * Serge Lajeunesse * Simon Lajeunesse * Sasha Lakovic * Hec Lalande * Patrick Lalime * Bobby Lalonde * Newsy Lalonde * Ron Lalonde * Mike Lalor * Joe Lamb * Mark Lamb * Dan Lambert * Denny Lambert * Lane Lambert * Yvon Lambert * Dick Lamby * Jean Lamirande * Hank Lammens * Leo Lamoureux * Marc Lamothe * Mitch Lamoureux * Mike Lampman LAN-LAP * Jack Lancien * Larry Landon * Eric Landry * Gord Lane * Myles Lane * Robert Lang * Darren Langdon * Steve Langdon * Pete Langelle * Jamie Langenbrunner * Chris Langevin * Dave Langevin * Josh Langfeld * Daymond Langkow * Scott Langkow * Alain Langlais * Albert Langlois * Charlie Langlois * Rod Langway * Jeff Lank * Jean-Marc Lanthier * Ted Lanyon * Rick Lanz * Daniel Laperriere * Ian Laperriere * Jacques Laperriere * Maxim Lapierre * Darryl Laplante * Claude Lapointe * Guy Lapointe * Martin Lapointe * Rick Lapointe * Peter Lappin * Edgar Laprade * Bun LaPrairie LAR-LAZ * Georges Laraque * Igor Larionov * Garry Lariviere * Jeff Larmer * Steve Larmer * Wildor Larochelle * Denis Larocque * Mario Larocque * Michel Larocque * Michel Larocque * Chad Larose * Charles Larose * Claude Larose (ice hockey b. 1943) * Claude Larose (ice hockey b. 1955) * Guy Larose * Pierre Larouche * Steve Larouche * Brad Larsen * Norm Larson * Reed Larson * Tyler Larter * Jan Lasak * Gary Laskoski * Jiri Latal * James Latos * Phil Latreille * David Latta * Marty Lauder * Michel Lauen * Brad Lauer * Craig Laughlin * Mike Laughton * Janne Laukkanen * Don "Red" Laurence * Paul Laus * Kevin LaVallee * Mark LaVarre * Brian Lavender * Eric Lavigne * Peter Laviolette * Jack Laviolette * Dominic Lavoie * Kirby Law * Paul Lawless * Mark Lawrence * Danny Lawson * Brian Lawton * Derek Laxdal * Gordie Laxton * Hal Laycoe * Jeff Lazaro LEA-LEH * Jamie Leach * Jay Leach * Larry Leach * Reggie Leach * Steve Leach * Pat Leahy * Jim Leavins * Brett Lebda * Patrick Lebeau * Stephan Lebeau * Fern LeBlanc * Jean-Paul LeBlanc * John LeBlanc * Ray LeBlanc * Peter Leboutillier * Al LeBrun * Bill LeCaine * Vincent Lecavalier * Jack LeClair * John LeClair * Pascal Leclaire * Mike Leclerc * Rene LeClerc * Doug Lecuyer * Walt Ledingham * Albert "Battleship" Leduc * Rich Leduc * Grant Ledyard * Ed Lee * Peter Lee * Brad Leeb * Greg Leeb * Gary Leeman * Brian Leetch * Guillaume Lefebvre * Patrice Lefebvre * Sylvain Lefebvre * Bryan Lefley * Chuck Lefley * Manny Legace * Roger Leger * Barry Legge * Randy Legge * Claude Legris * David Legwand * Hugh Lehman * Tommy Lehman * Yanick Lehoux * Jere Lehtinen * Petteri Lehto * Antero Lehtonen * Kari Lehtonen * Hank Lehvonen LEI-LEY * Edward Leier * Michael Leighton * Mikko Leinonen * Bob Leiter * Ken Leiter * Jacques Lemaire * Moe Lemay * Reggie Lemelin * Roger Lemelin * Alain Lemieux * Bob Lemieux * Claude Lemieux * Jacques Lemieux * Jean Lemieux * Jocelyn Lemieux * Mario Lemieux * Real Lemieux * Richard Lemieux * Tim Lenardon * Mike Lenarduzzi * David LeNeveu * Jordan Leopold * Hector Lepine * Pit Lepine * Francois Leroux * Gaston Leroux * Jean-Yves Leroux * Curtis Leschyshyn * Art Lesieur * Francis Lessard * Junior Lessard * Mario Lessard * Rick Lessard * Bill Lesuk * Jack Leswick * Pete Leswick * Tony Leswick * Alan Letang * Trevor Letowski * Joe Levandoski * Jean-Louis Levasseur * Normand Leveille * Guy Leveque * Don Lever * Craig Levie * Scott Levins * Alex Levinsky * Tapio Levo * Danny Lewicki * Dale Lewis * Dave Lewis * Doug Lewis * Herbie Lewis * Rick Ley LIB-LIU * Igor Liba * Jeff Libby * Nick Libett * Tony Licari * Bob Liddington * Doug Lidster * Joakim Lindstrom * Nicklas Lidstrom * David Liffiton * Andreas Lilja * John Lilley * Juha Lind * Chris Lindberg * Pelle Lindbergh * Johan Lindbom * Jamie Linden * Trevor Linden * Lars Lindgren * Mats Lindgren * Mikael Lindholm * Fredrik Bremberg * Brett Lindros * Eric Lindros * Bert Lindsay * Bill Lindsay * Ted Lindsay * Willy Lindstrom * David Ling * Ken Linseman * Richard Lintner * Chris LiPuma * Carl Liscombe * Neil Little * David Littman * Ed Litzenberger * Mike Liut LOA-LOZ * Lonnie Loach * Jacques Locas * Bill Lochead * Ken Lockett * Howie Lockhart * Norm Locking * Darcy Loewen * Mark Lofthouse * Bob Logan * Dave Logan * Claude Loiselle * Andrei Lomakin * Matthew Lombardi * Brian Loney * Troy Loney * Barry Long * Stan Long * Ross Lonsberry * Hakan Loob * Peter Loob * Pete LoPresti * Sam LoPresti * Jim Lorentz * Danny Lorenz * Bob Lorimer * Rod Lorrain * Clem Loughlin * Wilf Loughlin * Ron Loustel * Ben Lovejoy * Ken Lovsin * Reed Low * Ron Low * Dwayne Lowdermilk * Darren Lowe * Kevin Lowe * Norman "Odie" Lowe * Ross Lowe * Eddie Lowrey * Fred Lowrey * Gerry Lowrey * Dave Lowry * Lynn Loyns * Larry Lozinski LUC-LYS * Dan Lucas * Dave Lucas * Don Luce * Jan Ludvig * Craig Ludwig * Steve Ludzik * Warren Luhning * Bernie Lukowich * Brad Lukowich * Morris Lukowich * Chuck Luksa * Dave Lumley * Harry Lumley * Jyrki Lumme * Pentti Lund * Brian Lundberg * Len Lunde * Bengt Lundholm * Jamie Lundmark * Joe Lundrigan * Tord Lundstrom * Pat Lundy * Joel Lundqvist * Henrik Lundqvist * Chris Luongo * Roberto Luongo * Ross Lupaschuk * Gilles Lupien * Gary Lupul * Joffrey Lupul * Roman Lyashenko * Toni Lydman * George Lyle * Jack Lynch * Vic Lynn * Steve Lyon * Ron Lyons * Tom Lysiak Category:National Hockey League players